Open Your Eyes
by floweroftheages
Summary: How do you react when you open your eyes, and what does he do.... A MerDer


**Open Your Eyes**

"He's something right?" Meredith asked, string into the brick wall.

"Ehm…" Christina finished writing down a note on the chart in front of her. "Eh... Who?"

Meredith looked at her friends with pinched eyebrows.

"She means Finn." Izzie nodded and looked at Meredith with a comforting smile. "I think he's something."

"Finn's stable, Finn's kind, Finn's a mother's freakin' wet dream for her daughter to marry." Christina made a face, causing both Meredith and Izzie to smile by that thought plopping into their heads. "But something isn't-"

"And what are we doin'?" Bailey's voice pierced the air like a missile, making the interns on the bed jump off it in very quick manners.

"Ehm, we're…"

Bailey looked strangely at the three women in front of her slurring a few words about what she just asked them. She shook her head in despair and sighed. "Yeah, what ever… Stevens, Addison needs you."

Izzie looked strangely at the short woman in front of her and then at the pager on her hip. "But she hasn't paged me."

"What are you? Deaf?" Bailey's nostrils rose. "Addison Shepherd needs you!"

Izzie scoffed and rushed off. "And it's Montgomery-Shepherd for your information!" she shouted before disappearing behind the corner.

Meredith and Christina started to laugh, but soon stopped when seeing the look on Bailey's face.

"Well, you two… You're going to spend some time in the pit, which is right about…" Bailey looked down on her watch. "…now!"

Meredith and Christina sighed and walked past the laughing Bailey.

"So what were you going to say?" Meredith asked Christina as they walked through the hall.

"Something isn't…" Christina stopped and looked at Meredith staring into an almost empty exam room. "…isn't McDreamy."

Meredith shook her head, knowing what she just did, and turned away from the window. "Really funny…" she said and started to walk, but Christina grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "What now?"

"Seriously Meredith." Christina sighed. "Everybody sees it, and don't tell me you're happy and stuff with Finn," she said when Meredith started to protest. "'cause we both know you're just playing it safe."

"What? I'm… I…" Meredith stammered, not knowing what to say.

"There are two people in this hospital walking around with closed eyes."

Meredith looked down.

"So Meredith; open your eyes, no before it's too late." Christina turned around and walked away.

Meredith stepped back and looked at the lonely man in the exam room. Hearing Christina's words again in her head, she knew. She knew she played it safe, she knew she was wasting Finn's time, and she knew she'd end up hurting him whatever she'd do.

As she entered the room, Derek looked strangely at Meredith. "What are you doing here? I haven't paged anyone."

"I know…… Look, I'm not going to waste anyone's time here…" she said and looked straight at him.

Derek softly raised an eyebrow. He was just about to open his mouth when a tear fell down Meredith's face and a vague smiled smile entered her lips.

"You see, I'm opening my eyes…" Meredith swallowed. "I love you, still…" she said with a steady voice, not bending away for what ever that was ahead, what ever he was going to say.

After a minute of silence, Meredith couldn't stand it. "Well, okay… I understand; your promises. But do you know what? I kind of had towards Finn, but saying all this, being true to myself I seriously screwed it all up." she smiled. "I'm going now." Meredith turned around to go.

Grabbing the door handle a big lump formed in her chest. A lump of tears, sadness, bitterness and, disappointment. Pushing the handle down Meredith stopped, taking a deep breath and hoping that Derek would change his mind. She sighed. "I honestly thought you'd say something." Meredith said without turning around. "Well, why should I blame you…?"

"Meredith…" Derek said and Meredith turned around, with some kind of hope left. "I'm not going to choose…"

Meredith bit her lip and smiled with tears rolling down her face. "Okay… Okay… I'm fine…" she said, more to reassure herself than Derek. "Okay…"

"No… No, Meredith. It's not okay. I… screwed everything up, I messed with you, I broke you down and it was never to make you miserable." Derek sighed and walked a few steps closer to Meredith by the door. "I- I'm opening my eyes."

Meredith looked down and then up again, at Derek. "Okay…"

Derek smiled. "Okay…"

Open your eyes, wasn't the question anymore…… They had opened their eyes…

**A/N: **Just a little Mer/Der. Wrote it when listening to the song "Open Your Eyes" by snow Patrol. I don't know if I think this fic is that good, but please tell me what you think about it!


End file.
